Evil Plan
by HippyWhippy
Summary: Jason and Damian are planing something. Dick is suspicious, Tim is terrified. TimXJason, DickXDamian. Also, reference made to BruceXClark.
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, Instead of doing my geography assignment, that was due in a week ago, and is worth 30 FUCKING PERCENT OF MY GRADE- I'm Uploading this fic that I wrote a while ago.  
>God damn it, I'm such a procrastinator.<br>Also, warning, there _might _be a sequel.

"Dick, I have a problem."  
>"Condoms are in the second draw down-" He spun around in his chair. "It's strange Timmy, I would of thought Alfred or Bruce would've given you the puberty talk by now-"<br>"No, no, no! Oh _god _no!" Tim blinked at his not-biological older brother. "I _know_ all about that. It's Jason and Damian."  
>"What about them?"<br>"They... They're _getting along, _Dick. And they both hate me."  
>"Jason? Jason doesn't hate you. Damian <em>does <em>hate you, though."  
>"Cheers." Tim sighed.<br>"...and they're getting along, you say?" Dick quirked an eyebrow. "How is that a _bad_ thing?"  
>"They're probably planning something <em>evil<em>."  
>"Timothy Jackson Drake." He scolded. "Damian is <em>not evil<em>. We talked about this. He's just very angry."  
>"...And Jason?"<br>"I refuse to comment on that particular subject because if Jason found out, his tantrum would clear half the city."  
>"Harsh." Jason grunted, rubbing his stubble. "You're underestimating me, Dickie. It'd be more like three-and-a-half quarters."<br>Tim squeaked, and grasped Dick's knee to stop himself from sliding backwards off the foot stool he was perched on. Jason smirked.  
>"Bro, I think Damian is looking for you." He grinned at Dick. "Hey, Timmy, do you think I should shave?"<br>"Um..." Tim glared as Dick left them alone together, while he searched for the youngest Wayne.  
>Suddenly, Jason grabbed his wrist. "Seriously, how does that feel?"<br>Tim jerked back as his fingers touched Jason's rough stubble. He looked up, and realized Jason was actually waiting for an answer.  
>"Uh, prickly?" He said helpfully.<br>"So, you think I should shave?" He repeated.  
>"It's... up to you, Jay."<br>Jason sighed. "Okay, imagine you were going to kiss me-" He ignored the awkward noise Tim made. "Would you want me to shave?"  
>"...yeah." he inched away from Jason. "This is all hypothetical, right?"<br>"There. God, was that so hard?"  
>Tim was pretty sure he resembled a fish, gasped at Jason's retreating back.<p>

"Hey Dami." Damian scowled at the nickname. Truly, he didn't mind being called that, much, but if Grayson found that out, his unbridled mentor-affection would drive Damian insane. "Jason said you wanted to see me?"  
>The boy snapped his book shut. "<em>Want<em>, isn't really the right word. I wouldn't be talking to you unless I had to, Grayson."  
>Dick ignored him, and rephrased. "So, what do you need?"<br>"I refuse to talk to Drake, and Todd is a man-whore, so I have no choice but to ask you about this-"  
>"Do you like somebody?"<br>Damian clamped his mouth shut and slowly nodded.  
>"Who is she? I know her, don't I?"<br>"Maybe. Maybe you don't. Maybe it isn't even a girl."  
>Damian cocked his head to the side and smirked at Dick's raised eyebrow.<br>"Okay, Dami. You can be like that if you really want. What do you need me for?"  
>"I was wondering how you would go about... seducing someone."<br>Dick bit his lip, repressing a grin. "I'm glad you didn't ask Jason. He would probably tell you to club them over the head and drag them back to the cave."  
>The smaller boy nodded, and looked up at him. "Hm... I don't really know, Damian. Women only really want me for my gorgeous body, so I've never really <em>had <em>to seduce them." He meant it as a joke, but was a bit surprised when Damian smirked again.  
>"I see."<br>"I suppose you could-"  
>"You just told me you don't know- don't waste my time, Grayson."<br>Damian glared at him with his piercing blue eyes. Dick shrugged and stood up.  
>"Fine by me."<br>"...Grayson?"  
>"Hm?" Dick called over his shoulder, hand resting on the door handle.<br>"What's your favorite thing about me?"  
>It was Dick's turn to smirk. "Your friendly personality."<br>"Really? I would have thought it would've been my biting wit."  
>Dick laughed, and he could sense the grin in Damian's voice.<br>Downstairs from Damian's room, he ran into Tim.  
>"You know, I think you might be right. Something <em>is <em>up."

"Evil Plan."  
>"What?" Damian demanded with a frown, not even bothering to look up from his book.<br>"We should call this 'The Evil Plan'." Jason rinsed off his razor and ran a hand over his now-smooth chin.  
>"What on earth should we call it <em>that<em>?" Damian looked up from Jason's bed as he shut off the water.  
>He sat next to Damian. "That's what Dick and Timmy were calling it."<br>"Timmy- _Timmy_..." Damian mimicked in an incredibly accurate voice. Jason ignored him.  
>"What'cha reading?" He yanked the book out of the smaller boy's hand. "'<em>To kill a mocking bird<em>.' Kid, why the _fuck_ would you be reading this?"  
>"Because <em>some of us<em> have greater academical ability than a teaspoon, _Todd._" He snatched it back. "Also, I was looking for some tips on how to finally end your pitiful existence, but as it turns out, a mocking bird and a bird that mocks are two different things."  
>Jason threw himself, almost violently, against his pillows. "That was <em>lame<em>."  
>After a few moment's silence, Damian looked up. "You're thinking about him right now, aren't you?"<br>Jason didn't answer, he just wet his lips.  
>Damian glared. "Pathetic."<br>Jason glared straight back. "Don't tell me you don't get hard every time you think about _Dick_."  
>A flush rose in Damian's cheeks. Grayson's name sounded so <em>dirty <em>on Jason's lips.  
>"Well? How do <em>you<em> plan to _trick _Drake into sleeping with you?"  
>"Aw, Timmy's mad about me already-"<br>"_Tt_." Damian snorted. "He _fears_ you."  
>"-He just doesn't know it yet." Jason finished with an easy shrug. "What about you and Dick?"<br>Damian squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm... _working on it_!"  
>Jason slouched off the bed. "You have fun with that. Now, get the fuck out of my room while I'm not in here."<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"Guess." Jason rolled his eyes, pushing Damian out.<p>

"Metropolis?" Dick asked. "What business do you have _there_?"  
>"I'm working on something with Superman." Bruce shrugged. "It would take to long to explain, I'll give you an overview when I get back."<br>"Which will be _when_, exactly?"  
>"Whenever." he shrugged his broad shoulders for a second time.<br>"Okay. By the way, I think Damian and Jason are conspiring against us."  
>"Define 'Us'."<br>"Tim and I."  
>"Wouldn't surprise me." the shadow of a grin could be seen on Bruce's face. "No killing in the house, please. I just had those carpets put in."<br>"Har-de-har-har." Dick rolled his eyes. "Ohh, I almost forgot. Damian has a _boyfriend._"  
>Bruce did nothing more than raise on eyebrow. "Oh?"<br>"Uh-hu. He was looking for dating tips."  
>"Oh, dear lord, he didn't go to <em>Jason, <em>did he?"  
>Dick laughed. "No!"<br>"Thank god, that boy has the seduction techniques of a _cave man_."  
>It was with laughter in his voice that Dick said, "Good night, Bruce." and switched off the screen.<br>He almost didn't hear the small voice behind him.  
>"...Grayson?"<br>"Damian-?"  
>"I have a favor to ask, and I'd appreciate it if you never mentioned it again."<br>Dick froze.  
>"My eyes are incredibly tired, but I'm up to an excellent part in my book. Could you please read it to me?"<br>He chewed his lip. "On one condition." It was rather suspicious, but Dick couldn't help but agree.  
>"What?"<br>"Call me Dick."  
>"Please... Dick."<br>Dick grinned. "Okay, I'll read to you."

"Timmy..."  
>Tim often forgot that Jason <em>was<em> actually a Robin once, and it surprised him like hell when he got around the booby-traps Tim had set on his door.  
>"Damn it, Jason. Get out!"<br>He felt something brush against his face, and he froze.  
>"See? I shaved for you, Timmy."<br>"F- for _me_?"  
>He felt Jason's lips, firm yet gentle, descend on his own.<br>He wanted to push Jason off and yell at him, or _something_, but he ended up grasping the front of Jason's shirt and moaning into him.  
>Jason's laughter ripped through them, before he bought their lips together again.<br>As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw Jason, just as he was less than an hour ago, looking up at him.  
>"<em>Timmy<em>-" Jason murmured against his lips, and he shivered.  
>"How much do you want, Jay?"<br>"What?"  
>"How much... of me... do you want?"<br>Jason caught on with a grin, and trailed kisses down Tim's neck.  
>"I <em>knew <em>you totally wanted me."  
>"Jason, could you spoil the moment any more?"<br>Jason laughed, and it wasn't evil, or menacing. It was happy, human, laughter.  
>"I want as much as you're willing to give me, Tim."<br>Tim caught his lips in a kiss.  
>"You're a jerk."<br>"You don't seem to mind."  
>"<em>I <em>only want you for your body." Tim smirked, and Jason made a little mewing noise in the back of his throat before grinning.  
>"I'm pretty hot, aren't I?"<br>"You're such a _tool_."  
>It felt strange, laughing with Jason; lying with him and kissing him like he <em>hadn't <em>been scared out of his wits by him just an hour ago.  
>Somewhere in the process of scaring him and making out with him, Jason had <em>somehow <em>slipped into the bed beside Tim.  
>"So are we really going to do this?" he asked.<br>"I dunno, are _you _up for it?" Jason mocked, quirking an eyebrow.  
>"Jason, I swear to god-!"<br>"Strip."  
>"What?"<br>"Strip. Off with the pants. I wanna watch you."  
>"..." Tim stared at him. "I believe in mutual exploitation."<br>"You want me to strip? I'll strip." Tim flushed as he felt Jason's hands creep up the inside of his shirt. "But only if _you_ do, too. Mutual exploitation. Or..." He grinned. "...Do you want _me_ to undress you?"  
>Tim opened and closed his mouth.<br>"Tough decision?"  
>"Shut up."<br>Jason lifted his shirt over his head. "Here, I'll do it for you. But you own me a strip tease."  
>"I... don't recall agreeing to that."<br>Jason eyed his bare chest. "Make with the pants already."  
>Tim's sweats were worn with age and use. They fit him well and looked incredibly comfortable.<br>Jason tugged at them, and palmed him through the fabric.  
>"Oh, <em>wow<em>."  
>"Sh-shut up."<br>"Timmy, this is _good_."  
>Tim mumbled something that might have been 'Shut up' or it might have just been 'Ugh'.<br>Jason bit him lightly. "Lighten up. This will be _good."_  
>Tim nodded and closed his eyes.<p>

Damian was near the end of his book. "Are those _Drake's sweat pants?_"  
>"Is that Dick's shirt?"<br>He ignored that. "Are you and Drake _dating _now?"  
>"Not to my knowledge." Tim frowned.<br>"Hey, Timmy, wanna go on a man-date with me?"  
>Tim shrugged, taking a swig out of the milk carton. "Sure. Want to go see a movie, or a long walk on the beach?"<br>"Why not both?"  
>"You're so romantic, Jay." he teased, wiping his mouth.<br>"So-" Jason couldn't take his eyes off Tim's retreating backside. "-How did you go with _Grayson _last night?"  
>"Fine." Damian sneered. "<em>Dick<em> read to me."  
>"..." Jason blinked. "Alright, what'd ya do to him, you little runt?"<br>"I _seduced _him." Damian said bitingly. "Because unlike _you, _some of us have tact _other than _bitter humor."  
>"Hey, I got him naked, didn't I?" Jason leaned back in his chair. "-And I plan to again, and again, and <em>again-<em>"  
>Damian squeezed his eyes shut. "Repress."<br>Jason laughed. "If you were human, I'd totally high-five you."  
>"Knowing where your hands have probably been, I wouldn't allow it."<br>Damian's small, white cat jumped on Jason's lap and demanded attention. He pat it subconsciously.  
>It hissed when he stood up without warning. "Screw you. Hey, Timmy, wait for me!"<p>

* * *

><p>In that last bit, Jason was talking to Damian, not the cat. There may have even been kitty-cat snuggles afterward to make up for it, but Jason would totally deny that if ever asked.<p>

Also, it took my up to now to realize that it's 'To Kill A Mocking Bird', not 'How To Kill A Mocking Bird'.  
>All I have is a loosely-translated Austrian version of the book, so yeah-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention this last time: When I think of Damian, I don't think 'He's Ten', I think 'He's so _cute_!'  
>Damian is as old as you see fit, okay?<p>

**STAGES OF RELATIONSHIP**

**1)ROMANCE STAGE :**

_Jason & Tim:_

Jason liked watching him. Tim found that out a week after they started 'dating'. Out in the field, or training, even just sitting at his computer. He didn't mind. Occasionally, Jason would wet his lips or mutter something. Usually when that happened, Tim was getting a five-second heads up that Jason was about to pin him down and attack his neck with kisses. His neck, his face, anywhere he could reach.  
>Tim was actually surprised that Jason was so good at, and so openly displaying affection. All the attention was starting to make Tim a little self-conscious. He knew it sounded girly, but he'd look at himself and wonder what Jason saw in him, and how he could make himself better.<br>Jason on the other hand, was perfect and he knew it. Tim sighed, resting his head on the cool glass of the mirror.

_Dick & Damian:_  
>Damian was selfish, he knew it himself. Grayson... <em>Dick<em>... was so affectionate. He always wanted to be with Damian, making out, or hugging, or just _together_. Like, _worse_ than before. But before there was no making out.  
>But anyway, Damian would fight so hard to get his attention, then shrug it off like he didn't want it. Damian wasn't fooling anyone, though. Especially not Dick.<br>...and after the third time Dick had _somehow _coaxed Damian to sit on his lap, Damian was wondering if his boyfriend had some freaky mind-controlling powers.  
>Then he realized that he just... <em>wanted <em>to. He wanted to be with Dick, _loved _being with him.  
>The thought made him want to be sick, but there was no fighting it.<br>He felt Dick's fingers toying with his hair. Part of him wanted to snap at him, but instead...  
>He leaning back and listened to Dick's heartbeat.<p>

**2) POWER STRUGGLE STAGE:**

_Jason & Tim_:  
>Jason let out a low growl when the cigarette was yanked out of his fingers. "Give it back."<br>"_Jason_." Said Tim warningly, sensing a tantrum.  
>"Give it back." He repeated with a glare.<br>"_No_."  
>Jason kicked over the table. "I'm sick of your <em>shit<em>, Timmy."  
>"Well, I'm sick of waking up to you coughing you lungs up at one o'clock in the morning." Tim glared back. "-And you know what else? You coming home so god-damn pissed that you don't even remember <em>sleeping <em>with me."  
>Jason stood up; He towered over him. "You're not my <em>wife<em> Tim, so quite nagging me out of the house."  
>"<em>Nagging<em>? I don't ask you to do jack _shit_!"  
>Jason blinked. Tim was swearing, so he was pretty damn mad. A smirk made it's way to Jason's lips. Good. <em>Let him <em>be mad.  
>"Don't sneer at me! I'm being serious!"<br>And while Jason had to admit that Tim was unfairly _hot_, that didn't make up for being a whiny little bitch.  
>"You're such a fucking girl! Get out of my face!"<br>The cigarette lay on the floor, smoldering and forgotten. Jason stubbed it with the toe of his boot, and rubbed it into the carpet, just to annoy Tim and his OCD cleaning habits.  
>"Shut up and listen to me! I-"<br>"No!" Jason screamed back, rattling the windows. "You listen! I need my fucking space, alright!"  
>He walked over to the clock and strolled down the stairs to the cave.<br>"Where are you going?" Tim asked with an edge in his voice, stumbling after him.  
>"I'm going to get <em>so pissed <em>that you won't be able to fucking _walk _in the morning."  
>As he rode off, he almost thought he heard Tim mutter 'Stay Safe.'<br>When he got back around three in the morning, Tim wasn't in his bed. Jason swore, thinking he'd actually chased him out of the house, before he stumbled to his own room.  
>To his surprise, Tim was <em>there<em>, in one of his shirts. He blinked down at the smaller frame in his bed, and wondered why he'd been mad.  
>As he slid in behind him, Tim grasped his hand tightly.<br>Until the next fight, all was well.

_Damian & Dick:_  
>Dick sighed, pacing around Damian's room. He could hear Tim yelling, and Jason having a tantrum downstairs. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight with Damian... he hated fighting with him...<br>"Dick, what are you doing in my sleeping quarters?"  
>Dick tried his hardest not to tap his foot impatiently as Damian climbed through the window.<br>"Where have you been?"  
>"Out."<br>"Out _where_?"  
>"Out <em>there<em>." Damian gestured to the window, and Dick frowned.  
>"This isn't funny Damian, you should at least tell me if you're going to run out like that."<br>"Run out? _Tt_." Damian snorted. "Sure, _mother_."  
>"Dami, if you were out doing something <em>legal<em> you'd have left through the cave. Wait... uh, never mind. Where were you?"  
>"None of your business." the smaller boy pulled off his shirt. "I need to go have a shower."<br>"Does your shirt have _blood _on it?"  
>Damian shoved it in the hamper. "<em>No,<em> now leave me alone!"  
>"Dami-"<br>"Stop fucking _suffocating _me, Grayson!" He snapped. "Let me have my freedom."  
>Dick sighed, and sat down on Damian's bed. Why did it seem like everything he did was <em>wrong<em>?

**3) STABILITY STAGE**

_Jason & Tim_:  
>Tim sat up and stretched, and Jason pulled him back onto the couch with a smirk. It was a cold night, they were both half dressed, and they needed each other for warmth.<br>"You okay?" He whispered in Tim's ear, placing a light kiss on his temple. Tim nodded drowsily.  
>"Maybe we should go to bed." He yawned, and Jason nodded his silent agreement. Tim jumped when Jason picked him up and carried him bridal style.<br>"You don't have to-"  
>"My room or yours?" Jason interrupted, ignore Tim's protests.<br>"Mine." Tim shrugged, easing in to his touch. "Yours smells like socks and cigarette smoke."  
>He saw Jason's grin though half-closed eyes. "You have a bigger bed, anyway."<br>Jason placed him down lightly. "I'll be back in a minute, I'm just-"  
>"Jay, <em>please <em>don't smoke." Tim pleaded. "Forget it, just come to bed."  
>Jason blew out his cheeks. "Alright, Timmy."<br>Tim smiled, and the minute Jason was next to him, his decision was rewarded with some kissing, and maybe some groping, But Tim would never admit to enjoying that.

_Dick & Damian_:  
>"Alright, Grayson." Damian frowned. "I'm sorry I was rude to you."<br>Dick raised an eyebrow. "When were you rude to me?"  
>"It's an apology for any time I have been, and anytime I <em>will <em>be rude."  
>Dick grinned, holding his arms open for the smaller boy. "Good enough for me."<br>Damian settled in on his lap, and Dick maneuvered around him to use the computer.  
>"That's what you wanted, right? An apology?"<br>Dick sighed contently, resting his chin on Damian's shoulder. "I want you to be _honest _with me, Dami. If you have a problem, you don't need to go it alone. You _never _have to be alone."  
>Damian chewed his lip, the concept of never being alone again was comforting, but also rather unsettling; he imagined Dick waiting outside the toilet stall for him-<br>Dick's free arm tightened around his middle, and Damian closed his eyes.  
>He thought of any patrol night that he'd spent alone, any time he couldn't sleep because he'd been too cold, any time he'd sat by himself and wallowed in loneliness.<br>Dick sighed in his ear, and he understood;  
>He never <em>had <em>to be alone again.

**4) COMMITMENT STAGE**

_Jason & Tim:_  
>Tim was unimpressed; Jason could tell.<br>"You don't like the interior decorating?"  
>He wrinkled his nose, and but anyone who didn't know Tim mightn't have noticed. They were investigating the disappearance of a couple on the east side, and, as they scanned their apartment for 'clues', Jason could tell why Tim was displeased.<br>"How much do you want to bet that the chick decorated this entire place?" He continued, surveying the room. "I mean, there should at least be a car poster, or a nude calender or _something_."  
>Tim's lip quirked, and he placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Not everyone is into... <em>that sort of thing<em>."  
>"Marriage does strange things to a man." Jason agreed, ignoring the semi-amused look on Tim's face. "Well, what would you do with it?"<br>Tim looked around the room. "For starters, I'd replace the couch with a coffee-colored leather sofa, to go with the carpet."  
>Jason shrugged. "I can't object."<br>Tim moved to the kitchen. "White tiles, black polished marble bench tops-"  
>"You know what I'd do?"<br>"...What?" Tim asked curiously. Jason was used to... _cheaper_ apartments. Tim didn't imagine he had very much taste.  
>"Well..." Jason tugged him into bedroom. "See how the bed is near the window? I'd move it to the center more, and fuck you on it every night."<br>The blush barely made it past Tim's cowl, but Jason saw it.  
>"...Those benches? Yeah, I'd fuck you there, too. In fact, if we had our own place, I'd do you in as may was possible, in as many <em>places<em> possible."  
>Tim made a noise in the back of his throat that might have been a warning, or it might have been a moan. He finished up with, "Well, there's obviously nothing here."<br>"Yeah... we should go home." Jason agreed, smirking slightly.  
>Tim hesitated. "...Jay?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"It... it would be nice to not have to worry about waking up the brat wonder."<br>Jason grinned. "Red, you wanna get a place with me?"  
>Tim nodded slowly. "It's been a while. I think it's about time we... did <em>something<em>."  
>Jason nodded, slipping a hand around his boyfriend's waist.<br>"Can I put up a nude calender?"  
>Tim laughed. "In the <em>bedroom<em>."  
>"Why would I need one there when I sleep with you?"<br>"You just said we'd have sex everywhere; why do you need one at all?"

_Dick & Damian_:  
>"Bye, Colin."<br>"Bye!" The small red-head chirruped, and Dick couldn't help but grin. Damian scowled at his friend's cheerfulness, but Dick could tell, he enjoyed being around Colin.  
>"That's... a really nice name, actually." Dick said aloud.<br>"...Colin?"  
>"Yeah. I... I would probably name my son Colin."<br>"_Really_?"  
>"Yes." Dick grinned. "Colin or Alfred."<br>A small tug at the corners of Damian's lips. "Actually, I have to agree with you. And for a girl... Talia."  
>"Talia..." Dick smiled lightly. "...or Mary."<br>"Mary?"  
>"<em>My <em>mother."  
>Damian nodded silently.<br>He wasn't surprised when Dick wrapped him in a hug.  
>"Do you <em>want <em>kids, Damian?"  
>"On top of you, Colin, and Todd? Do I really <em>need <em>children?"  
>"Yeah... well, no. But do you <em>want <em>kids?"  
>"I suppose... one day."<br>"With me?"  
>Dick asked the question so sincerely that Damian almost winced. "...I suppose."<br>Dick grinned at his discomfort. "Oh, come on. We could get a house... or a mansion, probably to your preference."  
>Damian was on the verge of smiling. "...and then?"<br>"We could get married!"  
>Damian opened and closed his mouth. "I... that was <em>not<em> what I expected."  
>"We should!" Dick exclaimed. "Oh my god, we should have an Arabic-themed wedding or something."<br>He buried his head into Dick's chest. "Oh my god, you're such an _idiot_."  
>"No, seriously. And we should adopt some kids. Dami, I want a ginger, so we can name it Colin and be accurate."<br>Damian couldn't help it; he grinned.  
>"Fine, we can adopt a redheaded child."<br>"And name it Colin!"  
>"...Well, we're not naming it after <em>you<em>."  
>Dick laughed.<p>

**5) HOW IT ENDS**.

_Jason & Tim:_  
>Every time Tim saw his dog, it bought a smile to his lips. Maybe because it was adorably hopeless, or maybe because of what Jason had named it.<br>"Down, Bruce!" he laughed, kneeling down and shushing the dog. "Is Jason asleep?"  
>"You mongrel!" Jason tripped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "You got first hug!"<br>He stood in front of the small, gray dog with his hands on his hips. He pulled back his foot, threatening to kick him, but Bruce just rolled over and panted.  
>Jason sighed. "You dopey mutt."<br>Tim grinned, embracing his boyfriend. "He knows you'll never hurt him."  
>"Oh, hello."Jason teased. "Gosh, Tim, it's nice to see you, too."<br>He blinked. "Did you just actually say 'gosh'?"  
>"Shut up and kiss."<br>And they did, for several minutes. Leaning against the hard wooden door, until Jason got goose bumps.  
>"Go put some clothes on." Tim advised.<br>"Why? Aren't you just going to take them off?"  
>"Not yet. It was a four-hour plane ride; I need a shower."<br>"Awesome, me too."  
>"Didn't you just get out?"<br>"Shh." Jason pushed him towards the bathroom and loosened his tie.  
>"So now you're going to undress me?"<br>"Seriously, you're killing the moment."  
>"...How much of the house is trashed?"<br>Jason scowled in the process of unbuttoning Tim's shirt. "_Alfred_ came over." Tim silently thanked himself for notifying the butler on the day of his departure.  
>"Ah-ha..." Jason grinned and pressed his lips to the now-exposed skin of Tim's chest.<br>"Um..." Tim glanced over Jason's shoulder, to where Bruce was sitting at the open door.  
>"That dog is such a freaking <em>pervert.<em>" Jason's eye twitched as he let go long enough to close the door. "I swear to god, it was watching me_ jerk off_."  
>"He probably thought I was home." Tim reasoned. "You were moaning my name, right?"<br>Jason laughed, latching on again to Tim's neck.  
>Tim was home; everything was perfect.<p>

_Dick & Damian:_  
>"Daddy, look at what uncle Jason gave us!"<br>Damian wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Oh, Jesus- put those down!"  
>Colin triumphantly held up the green short-pants for Dick to take. "Did you really wear them, Dad?"<br>"Erm...yeah. But so did Uncle Jason."  
>Mary and Colin wrinkled their noses. "They're ugly."<br>"Thanks, champ." Dick took them off him. "Go watch T.V, 'kay?"  
>He held them up for Damian to see, who scowled. "You used to run around in your undergarments."<br>Dick laughed, and Damian suppressed a smile. "...Do you think they'd still fit me?"  
>Damian opened and closed his mouth. "I..."<br>"...Or, _you_, maybe?"  
>"...you don't expect- I would never-" and Dick pouted.<br>"...Not even for me?"  
>His lover scowled. "We'll see."<br>"Daddy, _look_! Grandpa is on TV again."  
>"Which Daddy and which Grandpa?"<br>"Both Daddy's and Batman Grandpa." Colin answered excitedly. Like his namesake, he _loved _ superheroes.  
>Damian settled himself on Dick's lap, and he himself balanced the two children on his knees.<br>"It's going to be really inconvenient-" Dick said. "-sitting like this, If I have to get up to pee."  
>The kids laughed, and Damian shushed him with a smirk.<br>Colin wriggled out of Damian's grasp so he could sit unhealthily close to the TV and watch his grandfather punch some robbers in the face.  
>"Colin, you'll hurt your eyes." Damian frowned, juggling Mary, and at the same time, trying to keep his balance.<br>"I know, Dad." Colin agreed.  
>"Are you even listening to me?"<br>"Yes, dad."  
>Damian felt Dick shaking with silent laughter. "He's just like-"<br>"Look, it's uncle Colin!" Colin grinned proudly, as Abuse stormed onto the scene.  
>The smaller of the two older men snuggled closer to his lover.<br>"Remind me to kill Todd."  
>"Remind me to thank him." Dick smiled, Planting a kiss on Damian's cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>Ahh! Sorry guys, I haven't done anything with any of my stories in ages, except the ones I've uploaded to Tumblr.<br>I hope you enjoyed it, reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
